The evolvement of communication, technology, particularly wireless communication technology and end user terminals, has increased the use of data retrievals in field conditions. A problem associated with data retrieval in field conditions is that when a data transmission link is a slow one, data transmission may take a lot of time, especially if a big amount of data is retrieved.
US 2006/0069719 discloses a solution in which data is segmented, and data segments are stored on a server-side and a client-side. In US 2006/0069719 a server sends references to segments to a client in response to a data request, and the client obtains the referred segments from its memory. If the client receives from a server an unknown reference, the client requests the data in the referred segment and receives the data from the server. When data changes in the server, the server creates a new segment, sends its reference, other bindings and the data itself in a response to the client. A problem with the solution is that if data is updated fragmentarily, this will most probably end up in a situation in which, instead of sending references to segments, new segments are created and segment references, their bindings and the data as a whole are sent, thereby resulting in a bigger amount of data sent than in a situation in which no segmentation is used but only data is sent.